fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Reconstruction: Drake and the Devil
The sky was dark, brooding, at to the eyes of any experienced sailor or traveler, signaled the coming of dangerous storm. The wind beginning to pick, transforming the what were once a gentle breeze into a fierce hurricane, violently shaking and whipping at the trees, almost to the point of out rooting them from the very ground. This would could have been tolerable if it were not for the sudden change in climate, quickly deteriorating, bringing about a freezing atmosphere that rendered most plant life and bodies of water frozen in place. With a dark atmosphere, a result of a mass of dark clouds consuming the sky above, not a single ray of light seeps through to light the landscape. Deep in the open space in the forest near the Libertus Guild, a lone stranger was calmly walking through the ruined landscape, having observed the struggle that had transpired earlier. Wearing nothing but but a single black tunic and white bottoms, the stranger was also attended by a servant. With a steadfast pace, the stranger came to pick up a near dead young man, only uttering "wake up". Drake coughs a little blood on the ground and he weakly opens his eyes. He noticed that he was beginning to be picked up. He looks up at the stranger and stares at him. The young mage was very wounded and he could barely move as he looked like a dead man. "W....wh..o are y..ou? " Drake said weakly. "I'm nobody important..." the stranger extended his right arm, producing what appeared to be a malevolent black aura emanating from it, growing violently while he shaped it into a small sphere in the form of a palm-sized ball, completely black in color, with a hint of red electric aura shining around it's surface; and just as quickly, the strange man lunged it into the near-dead Drake's chest. As if immediately, a lightning-like sensation coursed through his entire body, inflicting upon him a tremendous degree of pain the likes he had never felt, as if a body of pins and needles were attacking him from every angle on his body. As Drake was screaming in agonizing torment, the stranger's energy was slowly but surely beginning to heal his injuries, sealing them shut as the last remainder of the energy replaced the magic Drake had used in his battle, stabilizing his dying body back to a state of normalcy. If only for an instant, Drake's serene yellow eyes flashed a bloody scarlet hue; Drake began to convulse uncontrollably as the energy was more than he was able to manage, shaking erratically before calming down a second later. The stranger looking satisfied with his work, continuting where he left off earlier in his conversation, showing a hint of tranquility and calmness in his manner of speech, as if unfazed by these current events, "...but if you need a name to call me by, just call me Alexander." As the life threatening condition on Drake's life subside, an extreme, burning-like pain began to spread throughout his entire body, creating a thick steam that engulfed him entirely. Drake's skin began to flare up, transforming his tan skin into an intense red, with his core temperature skyrocketing. His heart began racing, literally feeling it bang against his rip cage as the feeling spread, only intensifying as time goes on. "I'm sorry about this, looks like your body's not used to this sort of 'power'," exclaimed Alexander, casually looking at the events played out before him while leaning on a tree, arms crossed, as if proud of the suffering he is causing to Drake. The young mage was gripping the ground and spasm uncontrollably in pain looking up to the sky as he bits his tounge, which caused it to bleed. It is true that his bidy is not used to it, but, he was fighting the pain and looks at the new figure with determination to live. He wasn't giving up and he felt his body changing a lot still. " ugh! I...cannot...lose here! " Drake yelled with determination. "Atta boy, that's the spirit" Alexander retorted, slowly clapping his hands sarcastically as he watched him struggle to keep the energy coursing inside from ripping him apart. With the magic finally beginning to recede, Drake's body began to cool down, returning back to normal as his condition began to steadily improve. Drenched in sweat, a Drake, through sheer force of will alone, was barely standing, successful returning from the verge of death by Alexander personal doing. "I'm surprised, I had my doubts about you surviving, but I guess you proved me wrong." He hands Drake a new pair of clothes to change into, signaling him to follow his pace as Alexander began to move deeper into the forest, away from the destroyed battle ground. He grabs the new clothes and he follows the new guy into the deepest part of the forest. He felt different. Stronger. Faster. Better. He did feel a change in his body that was unexplained, well not yet anyway. " where are we going? " Drake asked him. As the two make their way through the forests's abundance of trees, Alexander merely responded by pointing to a large body of water that lay ahead of them, a lake. A massive waterfall was flooding the lake with a cascade of water, being the final destination of the river near these parts. "Were going to fight here," Alexander begins to slowly make his way to the lake, using his abundance in magic to create a flooring under the soles of his boots to walk on top of the water's surface. Crossing his arms as in preparation, Alexander waves at Drake to come at him, simply stating that "I want you to show me that burning drive I saw in your fight. Like a diamond in the rough, I saw a small shimmer in your ability, now I want to see even more," his aura tensing up, he roars, with the entire lake and earth beneath shaking as if in fear of his presence, "Now then COME!" Drake got nervous very fast. This power reminded him of Damien's magical power in the last fight he had. Drake used high speed to disappear, reappeared in front of his him with a right punch waiting for him, with no way of blocking any attacks coming after. " take this! " Drake yelled. Keeping his left arm held behind his back, Alexander welcomed the punch, letting it land directly on his left cheek, quickly countering during the entire endeavor by using his free hand to lunge after Drake's throat, making perfectly sure to grab hold of it with an iron-gripped hold, "I can feel it ya' know, that hesitation, the sense of foreboding doom crawling deep inside." Alexander quickly increased the speed of his lunge by applying an even greater sense of muscular strength through expanding the muscles in his shoulder, bicep, forearm, and hand, completely tearing his shirt's right sleeve. Drake's eyes went huge. He just increased his speed again and he was holding the kid by the throat and he felt defenseless. The young mage begins to kick him in his stomach repeatedly with such impact while trying to pry his hands off of his neck. " gah! So tight! Let go! " Drake yelled again and kicks him in the chest. Not moving an inch, Alexander brings him in closer, whispering a message directly to his ear, "If you keep fighting like this...you'll never beat him, let alone survive against me." An instant later, Alexander, gripping his neck even harder, lunges him with such a tremendous amount of force towards the lake in such a way that Drake begins to bounce off the surface in rapid speed, with the surface tension severally injuring parts of his body, akin to a human body being dragged on concrete. Drake punches the lake with his demonic hand and he begins to uses his ice magic to freeze half of the lake around himself as he had black blood dripping from his lips. He looks down as he notice that his ice magic was darker than before and it was giving off a demonic pressure around himself. He looks at both of his hands and he was quiet. He also noticed that some of his wounds were healing much faster. " what? How-what is this? " drake said to himself. "That's it, Drake, good. Go darker, go deeper," Alexander extends his hand forward, taunting him to come after him. Charging up his magic, Alexander vanishes, appearing directly in front of Drake only to vanish again. Appearing to his side, before he even has a chance to respond, Alexander disappears without a trace, only to once again appear to his far left side. In rapid succession, Alexander begins to produce dozens of afterimages appearing at all sides and corners surrounding Drake, lunging hundreds of blows from all corners, coming from every direction, edging him on even further by backing him up to a corner. " leave..." Drake begins to block each attack, but fails miserably as he continued to get hit at all sides. His voice begin to grow darker. " me..." The young boy begin to glow a red with a black outline begins to form around his body. The air around begins to crack, the ground beneath him was sending waves of demon energy. And it was getting stronger by the second. "...Alone!!!! " The mage stands up and he shouted as a massive wave of demon magic was being sent at all the afterimages and cracks the icy terrain. Drake eyes was glowing red and his canine teeth was got sharper and his body begins to increase to gain a more muscular body. He was beginning to look like a demon. "A Dragon pretending to be a Demon, how cute," Alexander unfolds his arms and extends them outward, as if to welcome Drake. "Now then, give me your best shot, because if you hold back...''I'll kill you..." Alexander begins to lower his defenses, as well as his magical aura, hoping to test the full extent of his newfound power first hand by using his body as the object of Drake's fury. Drake raised his demonic right hand as a tremendous amount of magical power was surging around his body and as he roars loudly that causes the floor to crack, then he vanished, then appeared infront of him as he was about to punch him. The mage then transfers all the magical power from his body as he slams his chest with immeasurable magical power that expanded and expanded as it looks like a gigantic demon dragon destroying the forest, burning the water, making the air toxic, the ice melting away, and the impact and pressure was destroying everything around him. His aura was strong and dark. The entire landscape completely decimated, scattering the entire remains of the environment to the dust, ultimately transforming what was once a vibrant, lush terrain into nothing but a barren wasteland of wretched death and destruction. And from land of the dead, a single entity arises from the ashes, Alexander gushing blood from the gaping hole in his chest, now reduced to nothing but torn flesh and ripped muscle. Alexander smiles with fascination at the damage inflicted upon him and the environment, "not bad, not bad at all," shirtless, wearing nothing but torn clothes and a damaged attire, he slowly works his way back to Drake, using his magic to regenerate from his injuries. "Let's keep going," spitting an ounce of blood at the floor. Drake pulls his fist out of his chest and he jumps back a good feet away from him as he lands on the ground. He gets up and he charges his newly acquired demonic aura and he channels it around his body like a shroud, increasing his powers further than he had hoped, the mage vanishes from his sight and reappeared on his left side, beginning to engage in hand-to-hand combat as he throws a kick aimed for his head. " fight me! " Drake roared as he was in such a rush. "Don't tell me..." Alexander swiftly matches his kick with his own punch, naturally knocking himself back after the collision, giving himself plenty of breathing room, while at the same time goading Drake with a series of insults and taunts, "...that's all the rage can muster, it's no wonder that kid let felt so sorry for you and why that bitch is still with you," saying so with a confident smile. "In the end,I wouldn't be surprised if your girl ran off with the guy that kicked her boyfriend's ass, because your less than the man she deserves. Maybe he'll keep her warm tonight while I beat you to an inch of your miserable life." With that last comment, drake eyes went black as veins shows everywhere around his body. He roars in a demonic tone as the memory of Rebecca leaving drake as his nightmare was playing with his heart as his unlocked a untapped and vast amount of magic within himself as a new level of demon magic power explode as the effect's ranged expanded as the ground begins to shake violently, causing an earthquake, the sky went black with thunder, animals around begins to die as his magical power was shaking the entire terrain. Drake's hair got spiky, his eyes was black and red as red electricity swirled around drake. " Dont you..." He was infront of his face and he punched him in the gut so hard that bones and organs was getting drilled, the impact of the punch destroyed the terrain around them. Then he his fist crackled with lightning mixed with demon magic, begins to break the speed barrier and he attacks him at all sides with such extreme force with killing intent. " ever talk about my Rebecca-" Drake puts his hands on his chest and he released a massive demon lightning blast with intense power and destroyed the terrain even more. His rage and fear was giving him strength and he was now pissed off for good now. " like that ever again! I will kill you and turn you into dust." Drake said with a threatening tone. Alexander, with a fountain of blood gushing from his mouth, wobblingly stands back up, with a broken leg exposing his shin bone, and shattered collar bone. With what remains of the mass of broken bones and torn flesh that used to be called Alexander stood there, unmoving, whispering unbelievable conjunction of words that became gargled with the amount of blood in his mouth and swollen throat impeding his breathing. Drake snapped back to normal and he looks at Alexander and he gasped. He runs to the severely damaged man and he uses his healing magic to help his wounds. He was shaking as he lets his killing side took him over again and he hurted another stranger and the worse part is that he felt so good doing it. He begins to cry as he felt sick that he lost himself in the chaos. He was a danger. A monster. "I am too dangerous...I hurt this man so much, I need to heal him and i need to get him somewhere away from me. I can't control my rage.." Drake said as he sheds more tears. ''"'I doN'T nEeD YOUr hELp..." whispered Alexander, echoing such a malevolent tone of voice, as if the very devil spoke straight through him, his tone displaying an unimaginably terrible sense of violence exuding from it, as if every intention to harm Drake was suffocating the very life of him. Alexander's intimidation manifesting itself as if a physical entity, dozens of animals and insects began to flee in terror from the depraved being that stood in front of him, as if their very lives depended on it. A black miasma of pure, unhinged, evil demonic energy began to spread throughout the environment, the likes that even Drake had yet to feel in his life. And from the that bottomless pit, a man, if not a demon emerged from in the form of Alexander. The pupils of his eyes completely dilated black in color with the lens glowing with a savage scarlet hue. Using his magic, his entire body was restored to it's prime condition, with Alexander beginning to converse with the distraught Drake, "'nOt BAd KID, yOu DefiIniTEly gOT PotENTIAL, If I taught you right, I could make you into the brightest diamond." Alexander's voice returning back to normal, getting in close to console Drake. "I'm sorry, but I had to push you to use your full power, even if it mean't hurting you, it was the only way that I could gauge just how powerful you are." Drake uncharacteristically gave him a hug and shed alot of tears. He hasn't cried like this sent he was 7 years old. He felt so guilt and bad for losing his cool and nearly killing the man. He knows that it is wrong to hug like this, but it shows that despite the killer power he has, he doesn't want to lose control like that unless it is absolutely necessary to protect his family. He let go of the demon as he wipes his tears and sniffs. " I'm sorry...i lost control of myself there. I thought i lost the ability to cry a long time ago. " Drake said as he rubs his tears away, showing that his barely human side. "To have such terrible power, but such a gentle heart, your ability to think of others first makes you kinder than anyone else." Alexander lifts the young man up, placing his head on his chest in a forgiving manner, "I felt every single emotion thrown inside that punch, you have my respect. Zoltan!" he shouts, summoning his butler. "Prepare my quarters, were going to be having a guest join us." Drake looks at the Butler and he wags his tail in a child-like manner and he sighs. He was known as a monster, but he has a heart of gold and would give his life to keep his friends and family. He is glad that this man and the whole world knows that. " thanks. " Drake said. Giving Drake another dose of his energy, only for him to become more well-adjusted to the effects, Alexander signals him to join him on a walk. "Drake, do you mind if we continue our conversation in your guild?" " yes. Th-that would be nice Mr. Alexander." Drake said as he walks with him. Inside Libertus, Alexander gazes the inside of the guild along with all of it's residences, being one of the rare few occasions in which he finds himself outside of his own home, his personal butler brings him his afternoon meal, consisting of a rib eye steak with a soy and ginger marinade, with a wine reduction and rosemary on the side. Taking out a pair of silver utensils, Alexander slowly begins to eat eat his steak, cutting it into smaller pieces to enjoy the taste, "hmm, so, Drake, I take it you have a problem with "handling" your magical abilities," taking a small sip from a goblet next to him containing a red liquid inside. "Tell me, is this true?" " yes sir. That is correct. " Drake said to him. "Tell you what, I'll be more than willing to teach to control that crazy power, but only if you give me something in return for the lessons." Taking a large gulp from the goblet to finish his meal, a stream of the red liquid ran down his lip to his chin, inevitably falling unto the table in small droplets. The smell from a combination of his breath and the goblet contained a powerful scent of metal, with the density of the liquid insinuating that it was much more heavier and thicker than traditional wine. Alexander threw an unorthodox smile at Drake, his teeth inexplicably red and freshly drenched in the unknown scarlet liquid. "You won't know when or what the favor is, but when I 'call' you 'come', no questions, no if's, but's, or what's about it." "Something in return? Okay. I understand Mr.Alexander! " Drake answered as he was wondering what he was drinking. He dabs his mouth and lower chin with a handkerchief, getting up before catching a glance of the guild master, uttering to himself in silence "hmm, interesting..." Walking around the table, he hands Drake a map, listing his whereabouts location and private residence, a large castle located outside of the city, "you are to meet me here tomorrow at 8:00 sharp for private lessons, if you want, bring a friend." He leaves through the front door, stopping momentarily to give Drake one last piece of advice, "If you do come, be prepared to go through a hell of my very making." He grabs the map and he looks at it and memorized the location. '' this could be my chances to master it! My terrifying power! '' he stands up and he nods at his request. " i will be there. " Drake said to him.